Lost
by Kyuu09
Summary: Uruha está maravilhado com a beleza do castelo... Mas Aoi está maravilhado por uma beleza completamente diferente.


**Title: **Lost  
**Part: **1/1  
**Author: ****varjotvirva**  
**Pairing:** Aoi x Kai  
**Genre: **fluff  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings: **none

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo a banda, somente a simples idéia para essa fanfiction. Nada semelhante a isso já aconteceu em algum lugar exceto em minha cabeça.

**Sinopse:** Uruha está maravilhado com a beleza do castelo... Mas Aoi está maravilhado por uma beleza completamente diferente.

**Comentário:** É algo fofo que senti vontade de escrever. É curto, mas achei que ficou bem fofinho xD. Espero que você gostem também. g Escrito para a comunidade 30kisses.

Muito obrigada a holydisorder pela leitura beta 3.

E comentários são altamente apreciados...'

**Comentário da tradutora:** eu li isso e acabei por me apaixonar. No comentário que havia escrito a autora, mencionei que tive até vontade de traduzir, e ela me concedeu a permissão para tal. Espero que gostem tanto assim como eu.

Hoje é uma quinta-feira e é nosso segundo dia na Alemanha - Berlin, para ser exato.

Nós iremos ter uma sessão de autógrafos amanhã e a nossa primeira turnê européia irá começar no dia 20 de outubro. Daqui a dois dias.

Apesar de eu estar bastante calmo no momento. Bem, eu estou tão malditamente nervoso que nem noto isso mais.

E a minha curiosidade e excitamento se adicionam ao sentimento de pura felicidade ao invés do irritante medo de alguma coisa dar errado ou não ir como deveria.

Neste instante nós- isto é, eu e o resto da banda - estamos parados em frente de algum castelo localizado perto de Berlin. Bem, na verdade nós estamos parados na entrada do parque.

E é... o todos os parques são, eu diria.

"Vamos, estão colados ao chão?"

"Ou com medo de entrar?"

"Ha ha ha!"

"viu, agora você sabe como é quando implicam com você!"

"Não Kai, implicar contigo é muito mais engraçado!"

Com isso Reita ganha um leve soco de bricadeira em seu estômago, enquanto Ruki apenas observa ao seu redor, e oh, algumas vezes meus companheiros de banda são tão infantis. Tirando eu, claro... que não.

"Está sonhando acordado?" Kai caminha até meu lado, pegando minha mão e me guiando para dentro do parque.

Enquanto caminhamos, eu noto que não é verde de todo. Como imaginamos então, já que já é outrubro.

De repente sinto algo doce e macio pressionando meus lábios.

"Você tomou sorvete de morango?"

Antes que eu possa retribuir o beijo de meu homem, nós todos rimos do silêncio de Ruki e seu claramente visível "ecaaa".

"Morangos são gostosos."

"Claro que são. E eu te amo tanto que deixo todos os morangos do mundo para você. Agora, isso não é legal?"

Kai dá um breve beijo na bocheccha de Ruki por sua fofura e intantaneamente é respondido por um pequeno bico meu.

"Então morangos são tudo o que te leva a beijar alguém?"

"Olhem ali!"

Nossa implicância é interrompida por Uruha que não havia prestado atenção na cena anterior. Ele está parado em frente a uma estátua, mas imediatamente dá um passo para trás, pisando no pé de Reita furiosamente quando ele termina de falar: "Wow. Isso não é...feio?"

"Isso, é arte Reita."

Sem mais qualquer palavra ou olhar, uruha simplesmente começa a caminhar pelo caminho que provavelmente leva até o castelo. Espero. Está esfriando um pouco. As árvores e arbustos estão protegendo a trilha de quase todo o sol, o que é uma pena em um dia tão lindo como esse.

Enquanto estamos perto do castlo, repetidamente fazemos graça de uma ou outra estátua ou monumento que vemos, apesar de ter que admitir que é bem bonito.

Eu sinto alguém-Kai- colocar seus braços em torno de mim assim que conseguimos enxergar todo o castelo.

"Não é bonito?"

Sua respiração quente contra minha orelha me faz estremecer. Fecho meus olhos por um tempo para apreciar a sensação de Kai perto de mim. Ele puxa meu cachecol para cima aguns dedos para poder beijar meu pescoço, seus ternos lábios deixando uma trilha de marcas, que provavelmente não irá embora por pelo menos algumas horas. E eu não ligo.

Não até um sarcástico riso passar pela gente.

"Deixem essa beijação e agarramento para quanto estivermos no hotel novamente. E é melhor fazerem o que digo, porque não parece ter algum lugar aqui por perto para se esconderem."

"Cala a boca Reita."

Kai ri de minha resposta e beija - morde, na verdade- meu pescoço uma última vez. No entanto eu não quero que ele já se mova para longe de mim, assim, me viro e beijo-o desejosamente na boca. Eu posso sentir Kai me puxando para perto dele enquanto aprofundo o beijo.

E ele faz bico quando eu me solto.

"Rei está certo."

Sorrindo, continuamos a caminhar para alcançar os outros.Bom, pelo menos alcançar Reita e Ruki, já que Uruha parece já estar milhas longe.

"Eu não consigo vê-lo mais."

"Ele já está nas escadas." Ruki aponta com seu dedo em algum pequeno ponto. "Olhem ali!"

Continuamos a caminhar então, observando mais algumas estátuas pelo nosso caminho e a fonte que eu imagino ser bem bonita no verão. Quando está funcionando de verdade.

"Droga, eu já estava esperando ansioso para espirrar água gelada no Kai."

Eu não consigo resistir e beijo o bico do moreno antes de andar uns passos até onde Uruha está parado.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Apreciando."

"Apreciando o quê?"

"Não é óbvio? Olhe ali."

Eu olho em volta para ver degraus. E mais alguns degraus. E ainda mais degraus. E bem lá no topo... o castelo. Reita, Kai, Ruki e a fonte desligada atrás de mim. E...

"Droga."

"Cuidado Aoi, tem uma estátua em que você poderia esbarrar."

Eu dou a Uruha um olhar de obrigado-por-me-contar-antes em sua voz monótona e zombadeira voz quando me viro novamente.

Kai me dá seu mais doce sorriso quando nossos olhares se cruzam. Não há nada que eu ame mais que o sorriso do Kai.

"Eu realmente gosto de castelos, sabe."

Eu somente concordo com a cabeça, mas Uruha não parece prestar atenção de qualquer forma. Ele fala comigo, mas ao mesmo tempo, só está pensando alto.

"Tem algo de místico sobre eles. E todos são... bem. A maioria deles são lindos, não acha?"

Eu ergo um pouco minha cabeça, agora encarando Uruha de novo.

"Sim... Mas Kai vence o universo todo."

Uruha se vira para me encarar, com um já conhecido e quase piedoso sorriso.

"Você está tão perdido, cara."

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer, eu sinto fortes mãos capturando a minha. E quando movo meus olhos longe de Uruha de novo, eu posso ver os brilhantes olhos de Kai em frente aos meus. Ele parece como quem tem algo a dizer...

"O que foi?"

Meu namorado simplesmente se inclina para frente, agora capturando meu rosto com suas mãos, e entre cuidadosos e amáveis beijos, posso ouví-lo sussurrar um doce "Eu te amo, Aoi."

Nota da Autora: Eu tive essa idéia graças a holydisorder. Obrigada por me deixar usar aquela citação amor abraça

Também, se alguém estiver interessado, este lugar que eu tinha em mente quando escrevi a estória é chamado "Schloss Sanssouci" (claro, não é aquele solzão em novembro xD)

...E... obrigada por aquela doce conversa. Essa aqui é pra você abraço de urso

Nota da tradutora: mesmo que em português, comentem. Pois já prometi à autora traduzir quaisquer comentários sobre essa fic, e particularmente falando, ela realmente fica feliz ao receber comentários. Eu agradeço muito que tenham lido, e agradeceria ainda mais se deixassem a autora feliz.


End file.
